Dragon Ball NS
by Brolli
Summary: A new series that takes place 10,000 years after the death of Majin Buu
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball NS  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep in the midst of space lies a planet unknown to all galaxies. Nobody ever knew about this planet because it is hidden deep in an asteroid field and no radars ever detected it. The planet is a light blue color with an enormous dark blue aura surrounding it. There is something strange about this planet that nobody can explain. It's almost like the natives there were once a supreme race but then just all of a sudden dropped to a lower level.  
  
"Excuse me your majesty king Verota." Says a man with tan skin wearing blue and silver armor with long, jet-black hair that is tied back in a red elastic.  
  
"Yes, Karait." Answered an older man with tan skin wearing a long red and silver robe with short silver hair parted down the middle.  
  
"I don't know if you knew this, but the Saiyan race is at stake of dying out if we don't find a new planet to live on." Says Karait in a seriously worried voice. "Planet Corotha is dying on us and we are rapidly running out of food."  
  
"Yes, I know." Said king Verota sternly. "Our scientists have told me that there is a planet that is perfect the Saiyan race. It is next to a small planet called Earth that is inhabited by a race of humans. The scientists are now building a transport device here on planet Corotha that will transport to the new planet. The new planet will be called planet Corotha II and will soon be our new home."  
  
"Is there anything living on this new planet right now?" Asked Karait in a voice that showed a sign of hope."  
  
"No, the planet is now empty." Answered king Verota. "When Frieza was alive, Saiyans from planet Vegiita were sent there by order to destroy all intelligent life forms and get the planet ready for sale. That is why this planet is so perfect. We can just move right in.  
  
"Good. Now maybe the Saiyan race will grow in population more and not as many Saiyans will die from the environment around them." Karait said as he began to walk away to see how far along the scientists were with the transport device.  
  
When Karait arrived at the scientists' headquarters, he saw two huge silver towers. Next to the left tower, Karait saw one of the scientists pull down a large lever. As soon as the lever was totally pulled down, a huge boom roared across the planet. Then, two huge blue portals came from the towers and formed one huge, rectangular portal. The swirling blue clouds in the portal then began to show a picture of a place with lots of green grass and a huge body of water.  
  
"It works! It finally works!" Screamed the scientist who pulled the lever in an astounded voice.  
  
"Is this…"  
  
But before Karait could finish his sentence, the scientist interrupted. "Yes, this is the transport device that everyone will walk through to reach the new planet."  
  
The scientist then flew off in the direction of king Verota.  
  
"Wait for me!" Karait yelled as he took off after him.  
  
When they got to the palace and approached king Verota, the scientist told him that the transport device was ready for use.  
  
"Excellent!" Said king Verota happily as he stood up and sounded a loud siren that had every Saiyan rush over to the palace to see what was going on. "You will all go to the scientists' headquarters. When you get there, there will be two large silver towers. When you walk in between the towers, you will arrive on our new home planet.  
  
"What are you talking about you majesty?" Said one of the Saiyans confused. "Why do we have to move onto a new planet?" Said another.  
  
King Verota then told them how their current planet was no good and that they needed a new planet if they wanted to survive. All of the Saiyans then flew off to the scientists' headquarters where they stepped through the portal and arrived on the new planet followed by king Verota.  
  
"This is now our new home and we will soon again be the supreme race!" Exclaimed king Verota as the whole planet cheered in excitement. 


	2. Chapter 1: Karait Arrives On Earth

Dragon Ball NS  
  
Episode 1: Karait Arrives On Earth  
  
On Earth, a man is walking down the street. He wears a red training suit with black boots and gloves. He has tan skin and short, black hair that sticks out everywhere. His eyes are brown with a tint of red and has two scars, one over his eye and one on the side of his face. As he is walking, a man dressed in black runs out of a convenience store with a bag with money falling out of it. Then, another man runs out of the store after him with a shotgun and fires at him.  
  
"That man dressed in black must have robbed that store!" The man thinks to himself. "No problem! I'll take care of that!"  
  
The man then jumps up, flies to the burglar, and shoots a small beam of energy out of his finger, which the hits the ground in front of the burglar, causing him to come crashing down.  
  
"Ha, now you will be put in jail where you belong!" The man says to the burglar as he picks up the bag of money and hands it to the man with the shotgun.  
  
"Thank you Gothen! You always seem to be around when something like that happens! You're the real hero!" Said the man with the shotgun with a voice of joy.  
  
"Oh, it was really…err…no problem at all!" Answered Gothen as his face began to turn red in embarrassment. I just happened to be around and I saw the man run out of the store followed by you trying to blow his balls off! Hehehe. Well good-bye then Mr. Wosaki."  
  
"Bye-bye now Gothen" Mr. Wosaki said as he walked back into his store and Gothen walked away.  
  
When Gothen arrived at a large white house, he walked inside and sat on a chair in the living room.  
  
"Hey Tochu! Where are you?" Called Gothen.  
  
Just then, a man slightly younger than Gothen came walking into the room. He has tan skin and short black hair neatly parted down on the sides. His eyes are brown with a tint of yellow and wears blue pants with a white muscle shirt.  
  
"Hey Gothen! Long time no see!" Said Tochu with a gin. "It's been different around here since you've been away with Dende all this time."  
  
"Well, I sometimes have to watch Dende. He is the guardian of Earth and just turned ten thousand and nineteen years old, which is extremely old." Gothen told Tochu. "It's a good thing we wished him to be immortal three years ago. Now he will always be watching over Earth."  
  
Just then, a brilliant flash of light lit up the sky and a small, metal sphere shaped object came crashing down to Earth in a field behind the city.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Gothen and Tochu both yelled at the same time as they jumped from their seats and ran outside.  
  
"I think we should go and see what that thing was!" Said Tochu.  
  
"Yea, I'm with you. Lets go!" Gothen yelled as he flew across the city followed by Tochu towards the place where the object hit the ground.  
  
When they arrived at the area, they saw a silver, one manned space pod in front of them. Just then, the hatch of the pod began opening slowly with a slight hissing sound.  
  
"I wonder where the hell this thing came from and who or what is inside." Gothen said as he and Tochu got into their fighting stance.  
  
When the hatch finally opened all the way, a man stepped out of the pod. He had long black hair tied back and wore blue and silver armor. He had a brown tail wrapped around his waist, and on his face he had a scouter that was calculating numbers.  
  
"Holy shit! You're a Saiyan!" Gothen exclaimed as his face became very stern.  
  
"Ah, yes, I see you have noticed. But how did you know that?" Answered the Saiyan in a cold voice.  
  
"I know that because Tochu and I both have Saiyan blood in us as well from our ancestors." Replied Gothen in a proud manner. "I bet you have heard of Kakarot. I myself am a descendent of him."  
  
"Yea, and I'm a descendent of Prince Vegiita!" Said Tochu very proudly.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of them but their power was nothing compared to mine." Said the Saiyan.  
  
"So, who are you and where did you come from? You can't be from planet Vegiita because it was destroyed many  
  
thousands of years ago."  
  
"I am Karait from the planet Corotha and I have come to terminate all intelligent life forms on this planet. Our new planet, Corotha II is next to this one and is just too small for all our people. That is why we must take this planet." Said Karait.  
  
"You can try to take the planet, but you'll have to get through us first!" Tochu said, as he and Gothen got into a fighting stance, ready to take on anything.  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball NS, Gothen and Tochu go into deadly combat with Karait, but when more Saiyans begin landing on Earth, the fighters have to retreat. Can Gothen and Tochu take on this force? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NS, "Gothen And Tochu VS Karait. The Battle For Earth Begins!" 


End file.
